Hakkai y Hakuryu El principio
by LoGiaRu
Summary: Mi particular visión de como Hakuryu se unió al grupo,pues en el manga aun no lo han explicado,así que he dejado volar la imaginación. Un dragoncito perseguido,una niña desaparecida,Hakkai va en su ayuda...y el resto del grupo?Para saberlo,leedlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Explicación: **Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a hacer este fic. Porque: sabía cómo se conocieron los cuatro "protas" y cómo se hicieron "amigüitos"; sabía cómo empezaron su viaje; sabía cómo se cambiaron la ropa en Reload (está en el primer tomo de Reload). Incluso, el otro día leí el "pettit burial" o algo así del tomo 8 ó 7 de Reload no recuerdo bien, y descubrí como Gojyo y Gokû consiguieron sus armas. Pero lo que aún no sé, es como conoció Hakkai a Hakuryu (o Jeep, en el manga). Teniendo en cuenta el último capi que leí (el del burial) ya debe quedar poco para saberlo (con los ojos como platos babeando). Pero, como digo, ya hacía tiempo que le daba vueltas a la cabeza a este fic -2 años, creo; se lo comenté a Reiko en un salón del manga- y, bueno, estoy de guardia en el botiquín médico de Foret sin nada para entretenerme XP (vaya guardiana eh??? XP) hasta las 15.00 (y son las 8.30… aún me queda…) Así que allá voy.

**Anime / Manga: **Saiyuki X3**  
Autora: **Yo (XP LoGiaRu)**  
Género:** General, Comedia, Acción?**  
Resumen: **De cómo el grupo conoció al Dragón Hakuryu (o Jeep)**  
Personajes:** Los 4 protas (Sanzô, Gokû, Gojyo, Hakkai), el pequeño Hakuryu y algún personaje inventado por mí para la ocasión XP.

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki, sus secuelas y pre-cuelas le pertenecen a Minekura Kazuya y a su equipo, yo sólo los tomo prestados-sin-permiso para mis delirios (y que delirios!!! Grrrr –imitando a Homer Simpson-)

-1-

En una noche oscura, con la tenue luz de las estrellas como única compañera, pues no había luna en el firmamento, unos pequeños ojos rojos curioseaban el frondoso bosque que tenían ante sí. El dueño de esos ojos, un pequeño dragón blanco, suspiró aliviado pues por fin podría descansar. Se fijó en un pequeño arroyo que corría por el suelo empedrado. El agua cristalina brillando por el reflejo de las estrellas, se antojaba refrescante. Ideal después de todo el camino que había recorrido. Se acercó a la orilla y estiró su largo cuello para beber un poco y acto seguido comenzó a acicalar sus alas.

En el silencio de la noche, unos pasos acercándose velozmente le indicaron que ya no estaba solo. Se giró rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva. ¿Sería posible que no encontrara tranquilidad en ningún lugar? Estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a todo lo que viniera, hasta que vio que lo que corría en su dirección, era una niña pequeña que sollozaba, su actitud no hizo si no asustarla y acrecentar su llanto. Iba descalza, estaba sucia y su ropa se había roto.

El verla así, entristeció al dragón que levantó el vuelo y se acercó a ella. La niña se había arrodillado y con sus manitas se tapaba los ojos. Emitió un sonido suave tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Ella bajó los brazos y miró al dragoncito que tenía delante. Este volvió a emitir el mismo sonido y lamió su mejilla, lo que la hizo sonreír. Pero su felicidad duró poco, pues un tremendo rugido resonó en todo el bosque y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta unos furiosos ojos amarillos les miraban. El grito de la niña apagado por otro rugido y el vuelo desesperado de unos pájaros asustados fue todo lo que se escuchó.

_._._._._._._._._

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera en la ciudad: la gente en el mercado comprando, los niños correteando, las mujeres mayores cotilleando. Había salido de casa dejando a Gojyo aún en la cama, cuando el pelirrojo salía por las noches no había quien le despertara después. Tenía que ir a la compra, hacer la comida, recoger la casa e ir al templo a darle clases a Gokû. Un día normal, que diría Hakkai.

Iba caminando por la calle, como siempre, pero vio algo nuevo que le llamó la atención. Un cartel con la foto de una niña desaparecida. La miró detenidamente pensando que ayer no estaba allí, pues no había reparado en él, y no es que él fuese el despiste hecho carne como Gojyo. Al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que la reconocía. Era Mira, le daba clase de apoyo con los deberes de la escuela de vez en cuando, cuando su hermana mayor se lo pedía. Entonces escuchó la conversación de dos "marujas".

-Te has enterado de lo de la niña esa que ha desaparecido?

-Es la hermana de Yuka.

-En serio? Pobrecita estará destrozada. Esas niñas se tenían la una a la otra nada más.

-Sí, desde la muerte de sus padres… pero desde hace algún tiempo Yuka se había vuelto una perdida.

-Sí ya había oído algo de que salía por las noches y volvía en la mañana…

-Pobrecita Mira, seguro que salió en busca de su hermana y no supo volver. Si su hermana hubiera estado en casa en vez de en no sé dónde.

Hakkai sintió cierta repulsión al escuchar a las mujeres hablar. Qué o quién les daba derecho a criticar, ya fuese cierto o no, la vida de otros. Iba a marcharse cuando vio a Yuka caminar por la calle con la mirada perdida, unas ojeras oscuras marcaban su rostro con una expresión de desesperación, despeinada y desaliñada. La gente la miraba con recelo y murmuraban por lo bajo. La chica se dejó caer de rodillas desesperada ya. Se acercó a ella.

-Yuka-san, está bien?

-Mira ha desaparecido. La casa… destrozada. Mira... Mira… -la chica no lo soportó más y estalló en llanto.

La gente se había acercado a ver qué pasaba. El moreno la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la sacó de allí.

Caminaron rumbo a la casa de la chica, que estaba bien lejos a las afueras de la cuidad. Hakkai, que se había ofrecido a ayudarla, estuvo valorando los daños de la casa, una pared destrozada, parte del techo se había desplomado, muebles arañados y desgarrados, escombros esparcidos por aquí y por allá, unas huellas de pies enormes y aberrantes con cuatro garras; sólo se le ocurría una explicación: algún tipo de animal enorme, había llegado allí atraído quizás por el olor de la comida y había encontrado a la pequeña Mira, sin embargo no se la habría comido –al menos no allí- no había sangre y sí un rastro de pequeñas pisadas que se perdía entre los árboles.

-Anoche salí de casa a eso de las diez para ir al bar a trabajar… -estaba sentada en lo que quedaba de un sofá, encogida, sosteniendo una zapatilla pequeña- no tengo más remedio, durante el día estoy con Mira cuidándola, así que cuando se duerme salgo y vuelvo por la mañana para llevarla a la escuela. Es la única manera de mantenernos a las dos. Ayer cuando me fui estaba dormida. Estaba todo bien, en calma. –las lágrimas regresaron y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Hagamos una cosa –dijo el chico acercándose a ella y poniendo una mano en su hombro- quédate en casa por si Mira volviera y yo iré a buscarla por el bosque, de acuerdo?

-Hakkai-san –se secó las lágrimas- gracias por todo. Es siempre tan bueno con nosotras.

-No tiene importancia, de verdad.

Se adentró en el bosque siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas que suponía podían ser de la niña. Encontró, también, fragmentos de ropa, que le indicaban por dónde seguir cuando no veía las huellas. El rastro cada vez lo guiaba más y más lejos, profundizando en el bosque.

Cerca de la media tarde, llegó a un claro cerca de un arrollo donde las pisadas se detuvieron. Observó dos juegos de pies más. Unos eran enormes iguales a los que había en la casa de las chicas y los otros eran largos y delgados y tenían 3 garras.

Viendo el lugar comprendió que había habido una lucha entre los poseedores de aquellas extremidades. Una lucha que parecía haber durado una eternidad a juzgar por los árboles caídos y los surcos del suelo.

Lo peor fue descubrir que había perdido el rastro de la pequeña. El hecho de que hubiera poca sangre indicaba que podría estar viva. Pero una niña tan pequeña y dos bestias tan enormes que seguramente se la estaban disputando como cena… Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes, mas no sabía qué dirección seguir. Dejó que su intuición le guiara y siguió el rastro de árboles caídos río abajo.

A lo lejos percibió un leve resplandor y pudo ver el cuerpo de la niña tumbado bajo un árbol hecho un ovillo. Corrió hacia ella temiéndose lo peor, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a la niña una figura alada volando se interpuso en su camino y tuvo que agacharse para evitar una ráfaga de fuego que iba directa hacia él.

_._._._._._._._._

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Gojyo se levantó con una resaca monumental. Se había llevado hasta las tantas jugando y bebiendo, bebiendo y jugando; alguna que otra chica intentó acercársele pero no estaba de humor. Había tenido una conversación con Hakkai y éste le había dicho que iba a marcharse de la casa ya que se sentía una carga para Gojyo. Por supuesto el pelirrojo no le había dicho ni que si, ni que no. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, y después se marchó. Había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Seguro que por eso le dolía tanto y no tanto por los litros y litros de alcohol que había ingerido.

Salió del cuarto y se sentó en la silla y dejó su cabeza descansado sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Le extrañó no recibir ningún comentario ni reprimenda por parte del otro. Levantó la cabeza y no lo vio por ningún lado. Ni las bolsas de la compra, ni la comida… la casa estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior.

-Hakkai? –llamó en voz alta por si acaso estaba en la casa y no lo había visto.

Vio una nota encima de la mesa que decía: "he salido a comprar. Tienes la cafetera preparada. Le das al botón y listo. P.D.: los analgésicos están en el primer estante"

Así que había salido a comprar. Fin del dilema. Se preparó el café, cogió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se sentó a "desayunar". Miró el reloj de la pared y se levantó repentinamente haciendo que la silla se cayera.

¿Las seis de la tarde y Hakkai no había vuelto de la compra? ¿O quizás si había vuelto? No, eso no era posible. Si hubiera vuelto habría quitado la nota. Porque él era así. Hakkai no era descuidado como él. Y siempre le dejaba indicado a donde iba por si necesitaba localizarlo.

Levantó la silla y se sentó de nuevo intentado pensar claramente. Estaba preocupado. Es cierto, para qué negarlo. Era la única persona por la que lo haría realmente y eso que hasta ahora no le había motivos para hacerlo. Sin embargo él sí se metía en líos y era el moreno quien le iba a sacar las castañas del fuego. Era la única persona en quien confiaba de verdad. Mayor motivo para protegerlo. Empezó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Hakkai, aunque al principio fuera raro tener a alguien viviendo allí. Sacudió la cabeza no era momento de pensar en eso.

-"Está bien…-pensó para sí- cuando vuelva ya hablaré de esto con él…"

Bebió el último sorbo de café y dejó la taza en el fregadero. Cogió la camisa y decidió salir a buscarlo. Justo cuando estaba agarrando el pomo sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Pensó que quizás era el otro; y por qué llamaba… ¿vendría cargado hasta las cejas? Abrió la puerta con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Me tenías preocupado, donde te habías metido…? –la pregunta se entrecortó al ver al monje y al mono fuera, pero no a quien realmente esperaba ver.

-¿Está bien Hakkai? –Preguntó el mono con expresión preocupada- Hoy no ha venido.

_._._._._._._._._

Allí seguía él, de pie intimidado por un pequeño dragoncito de color blanco y ojos rojos. Estaba herido lleno de golpes y cortes, algunos bastante profundos, algunos bastante antiguos. Por más que intentaba acercarse a Mira el animal le cortaba el paso. Levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza para que viera que no iba con malas intenciones.

-No sé si puedes entenderme, pero no soy mala persona, no quiero hacerle daño.

El dragoncito ladeó la cabeza de forma curiosa, pareció entenderlo pues se quitó de en medio y voló hacia la chica. Hakkai se acercó a ella y comprobó que tenía algunas heridas leves y superficiales, pero nada más grave. La pequeña se despertó y sonrió al ver al animalillo.

-Gracias por salvarme dragoncito –el animalillo emitió un kyuu contento, ella se giró, vio al chico y de un salto lo abrazó- Hakkai-sensei!

-Hola Mira-chan! Estás bien?

-Sí, él me salvó –dijo señalando al dragón- un monstruo muy grande atacó mi casa y me siguió hasta aquí… Yuka! Yuka estará preocupada por mí!

-Tranquila, ella sabe que yo venía a buscarte. Vamos te llevaré a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió tiernamente, se giró a ver al dragón que se notaba estaba cansado y lo cogió- ven conmigo, pequeño, al menos me dejaras curar tus heridas, ¿no? Como agradecimiento.

El animal lamió la mejilla de Hakkai y se posó sobre su hombro. El moreno cogió a la niña en brazos y comenzó a desandar el camino; estaba atardeciendo tendría que darse prisa, seguro que su hermana estaba preocupada. Para colmo no había avisado a Sanzô ni a Gokû de que no iría esa tarde, claro que en ningún momento pensó que le llevaría tanto tiempo encontrarla.

-"_Espero que Sanzô no haya pensado que me he fugado…"_

_._._._._._._._._

La visita del monje y del mono le había sorprendido y descuadrado. Si Hakkai no estaba con ellos, ¿dónde estaría? No podía haberse marchado no era su estilo marcharse sin decir nada, si hubiese decidido irse de casa se habría despedido de Gojyo.

Habían entrado en la casa, era más cómodo para mantener una conversación y teniendo en cuenta que ninguno sabía por dónde empezar a buscar al menos podían ordenar sus ideas.

-Entonces Hakkai no ha vuelto desde esta mañana. –decía con pena y preocupación el mono.

-Gokû estaba preocupado por el hecho de que Hakkai no había venido a darle clase y no ha parado de marearme hasta que ha conseguido que le traiga. –decía con desgana el rubio.

-Claro… y el hecho de que Hakkai no apareciera para la supervisión no te preocupó en absoluto, ¿no? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si crees que estoy aquí porque no me fío de Hakkai estás muy equivocado. Personalmente me da igual lo que haga –vio que el pelirrojo le iba a contestar de mala manera-, no obstante es la última persona de la cual desconfiaría en ese aspecto.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Tú tampoco le crees capaz de marcharse sin decir nada, ¿verdad? –vio que el monje enarcaba una ceja- ayer me dijo que se sentía una carga y que debía irse. Pero, él no se iría sin despedirse.

-No es su estilo. –respondió el monje.

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle? –preguntó el más joven.

-¿Y por dónde pretendes empezar a buscar, Gokû?

-Busquemos información entre la gente de la cuidad alguien le habrá visto. Quedándonos aquí sentados no descubriremos nada. –dijo el mono de manera obvia y algo mosqueado por la tranquilidad de los otros dos.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el mono –dijo el monje.

-¿Qué le has dado de comer para que su cerebro mejore así?

-EH! Que os estoy oyendo! Yo no soy tonto pero os dejo tiempo a vosotros para pensar. –dijo el chico para asombro de los dos adultos mientras salía por la puerta.

_._._._._._._._._

Era noche cerrada y no se veía nada. Había luna nueva y la arboleda era tan espesa que eclipsaba la luz de las estrellas, así pues no veían nada a más de unos pocos metros. La pequeña se había quedado dormida y a Hakkai le dolían los pies de la caminata. No recordaba haber andado tanto en la ida, pero quizás la preocupación lo había enajenado. Decidió que era momento de parar y descansar un poco. Al alba volvería a retomar el camino.

FIN CAPI 1

_Pensaba hacer un one shot y de hecho, asi estaba planteado en mi cabeza, pero tengo la mala costumbre de añadir y añadir datos… y lo que iba a ser un capi ahora serán como poco 2 o 3 XS gomen._

_Bueno, a ver qué tal? Cualquier comentario que queráis hacer será recibido con los brazos abiertos, aunque sean pedradas, yo me pongo casco, rodilleras y coderas, me atrinchero tas el escritorio y eah! Ya podéis lanzar lo que queráis! XD_

_Ja nee!!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime / Manga: **Saiyuki X3**  
Autora: **Yo (XP LoGiaRu)**  
Género:** General, Comedia, Acción?**  
Resumen: **De cómo el grupo conoció al Dragón Hakuryu (o Jeep)**  
Personajes:** Los 4 protas (Sanzô, Gokû, Gojyo, Hakkai), el pequeño Hakuryu y algún personaje inventado por mí para la ocasión XP.

**Disclaimer:** El manga de Saiyuki, sus secuelas y pre-cuelas le pertenecen a Minekura Kazuya y a su equipo, yo sólo los tomo prestados-sin-permiso para mis delirios (y que delirios!!!)

-2-

Sentado bajo un árbol con la niña en su regazo y el dragoncito acurrucado a su lado se puso a repasar sus conocimientos en botánica y astronomía; tenía que intentar no dormirse, teniendo en cuenta que un monstruo enorme andaba suelto por aquel bosque, así que empezó a fijarse en todo lo que tenía a su alrededor empezando por las plantas y los árboles y continuando por la fauna y las estrellas del cielo, todo valía con tal de no dormirse.

Claro que eso era difícil teniendo en cuenta que él no había dormido bien desde hacía un tiempo. Había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza a la idea de irse de casa de Gojyo desde lo ocurrido con Banri; Cierto era que su personalidad y la del pelirrojo eran muy diferentes, y que allí sólo le estaba estorbando. Y quizás, si él no hubiera estado, Gojyo no habría ido a ayudar al ladrón y no se hubiera puesto en peligro. Por más que le diera vueltas a las mismas ideas no conseguía aclararse y para colmo el cansancio estaba consiguiendo hacer que le doliera la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la sien.

-_Deberías dormir un rato, tienes mala cara…_

La voz resonó como un eco distante en su cabeza. Se puso en pie, dejando a la niña en el suelo detrás de él y adoptó una posición defensiva.

-¿Quién hay ahí? ¿Quién ha hablado? –preguntó escudriñando en la oscuridad.

-_Aquí… he sido yo. –_volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza- Kyuuu…

Se giró y miró hacia abajo donde estaba el dragoncito con el cuello estirado hacia arriba mirándole fijamente. El animal volvió a emitir el mismo sonido cerrando los ojos y levantó el vuelo posándose en su hombro.

-¿Hablas? –dijo perplejo enarcando una ceja-. Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

-_No hablo realmente, puedo transmitir mis pensamientos pero sólo en ciertas ocasiones. Ocasiones como ahora que hay luna nueva. Pero no me cambies de tema. Tienes mala cara yo vigilaré puedes descansar tranquilo._

-Tú también tienes pinta de necesitar descansar –dijo refiriéndose a sus heridas- tú la salvaste de esa cosa, no? Por eso resultaste malherido.

_-Esa cosa la atacó por mi culpa _–sentenció con tristeza-_ Me persigue desde hace algún tiempo; venía huyendo de él creyendo que lo había despistado para siempre y sin embargo…_ _Pero ya no huiré más, cuando le vuelva a ver será él o yo pero no me acobardaré más._

-No sé cómo es ese monstruo, pero a juzgar por el rastro de destrucción que dejó tenía pinta de ser enorme. Cómo piensas acabar con él? –dijo acariciando la cabecita del animal.

-_Ya hallaré el modo cuando llegue el momento… ahora te conviene dormir un rato –_sus palabras fueron cortadas por un rugido cercano-Está_ cerca… Debéis huir, ¡vamos!_ –dijo levantando el vuelo en dirección a dónde venían los rugidos cuando sintió que una mano lo agarraba-_ ¿Qué haces?_

-¿Qué hago? Escapar, como me has dicho. –dijo tomando a Mira en brazos otra vez y echó a correr lo que hizo que ella despertara- Nos marcharemos de aquí, pero tú te vienes también.

-Hakkai-sensei…? –pregunto somnolienta- algo va mal?

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Mira-chan. Pero confía en mí, no nos pasará nada.

-_Él me quiere a mí._

-Más razón para que te vengas.

-¿Con quién habla? –preguntó contrariada.

-_Os pondré en peligro._

-Tú estás herido y no puedes hacer nada en estas circunstancias. Así que deja de rechistar.

-Hakkai-sensei? –volvió a preguntar sin entender con quien hablaba.

-Luego te lo explico, Mira-chan. Ahora agárrate.

Hakkai corría con todas sus fuerzas; iba esquivando ramas, piedras y troncos como podía. De vez en cuando miraba a su espalda y veía como los árboles iban desapareciendo. De repente escuchó un sonido fuerte y grave algo grande cortaba el aire a gran velocidad. Tuvo el tiempo justo para ver una gran bola brillante que volaba directamente hacia ellos. Tuvo los reflejos suficientes para proteger a las dos criaturitas que llevaba con él, pero eso no lo libró de recibir el impacto de la bola.

Mira trató de despertar a su profesor, mas este estaba inconsciente y herido. La pequeña empezó a llorar. El dragoncito se acercó a su salvador y trató también de despertarlo; sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, no consiguió nada. De pronto escuchó a la pequeña gritar de puro terror se giró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una gran garra se le echó encima, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

La pequeña asustada corrió a esconderse tras un árbol. La bestia se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el suelo; se relamió sólo de pensar en el festín que se iba a pegar. Lo olfateó detenidamente y comenzó por lamer a su presa, saboreando la sangre del las heridas del chico.

El pequeño dragón vio lo que ocurría y en un arranque de furia se incorporó lanzó un rugido que desconcertó al atacante. Aprovechando los segundos de confusión lanzó un segundo rugido con el que su tamaño empezó a aumentar (sin perder su forma estilizada) alcanzando el tamaño de la otra bestia, que podría medir como una casa de planta baja; y se lanzó al ataque.

_._._._._._._._._

Habían hablado con los vendedores de los puestos de la plaza pero Hakkai no había llegado a ir a comprar con lo que no le habían visto. En la ciudad casi todo el mundo conocía al chico pues había sido raro que Gojyo se lo llevase a vivir a su casa y los comentarios y los cotilleos habían girado en torno a ellos durante mucho tiempo y aún lo hacían. Sin embargo nadie recordaba haberlo visto ese día.

-Una persona no puede desaparecer así como así. –bufó el pelirrojo desesperado.

-Os dije que Hakkai ya es mayorcito y sabe cuidarse sólo. O es que tiene que darte cuenta de todo lo que hace –dijo sarcásticamente el monje.

-Si piensas así, monje corrupto, por qué has venido?!

-Porque lo que haga el mono tonto, es responsabilidad mía! Si se mete en líos soy yo el que tiene que dar explicaciones. Y deja de llamarme monje corrupto! Kappa pervertido!

Los adultos empezaron una lucha de miradas, ajenos a la conversación que Gokû mantenía con una mujer.

-Vaya! Así que la pequeña Mira-chan ha desaparecido.

-Sí, y tu amigo vio a Yuka-san, que estaba destrozada y la llevó de vuelta a casa para buscar a la pequeña. Espero que la hayan encontrado. No sabes nada de él?

-No, señora. Le estamos buscando. Pero la avisaré en cuanto le encontremos. Hasta pronto.

Gokû se dirigió a donde estaban los otros dos, sentados en unas cajas alejados el uno del otro, sin mirarse y fumando.

-La señora Naga me ha dicho que esta mañana se ha descubierto que la pequeña Mira-chan ha desaparecido y que Hakkai fue a buscarla. Vayamos a ver a Yuka-san a ver si nos puede contar algo más._ (Nota: sí, Gokû está bastante OOC pero me gustó ponerlo así y ya está, no me matéis por eso, porfi)_

-¿Ahora en serio, que le estás dando últimamente de comer? –bromeó el pelirrojo, mas en cuestión de segundos todo rastro de broma desapareció de su rostro, sintió una corriente fría recorrer su espalda y su semblante palideció.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el monje intrigado.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, debemos encontrar a Hakkai.

Sin haber terminado de hablar aceleró el paso siguiendo al chico de la diadema dorada que ya iba bastante adelantado. El rubio suspiró derrotado, tendrían que seguir buscando y eso implicaba que había que caminar otra vez.

_._._._._._._._._

Trató de abrir los ojos pero todo lo que veía era niebla y formas difuminadas. Sentía su cuerpo dolorido y su cabeza dando vueltas. Escuchaba rugidos y ruidos de golpes .Escuchaba una voz que le llamaba desesperadamente. Volvió a intentarlo: abrió los ojos y lucho contra el dolor agudo de su cabeza y contra la visión borrosa. Por fin pudo enfocar la cara de la pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente y tras ella un grande y bello dragón blanco luchando contra un enorme y monstruoso dragón negro.

-Hakkai-sensei! Tengo miedo!

Se puso de pie con dificultad y volvió a observar a los dos dragones.

-Mira-chan, ese dragón blanco es… -preguntó con algo de dificultad todavía.

-Sí, es el dragoncito.

-_Pues sí que ha crecido_ –pensó para sí- Mira-chan, escóndete y pase lo que pase no salgas, vale?

La pequeña asintió y corrió a esconderse. Él se giró de nuevo a ver la escena entre los dos dragones; el blanco estaba perdiendo terreno. No podía quedarse ahí parado viéndole sufrir. Además, después del dragón blanco irían ellos, y no se veía capaz de vencer a semejante mole él solo. Se preparó para lo que suponía iba a ser una lucha encarnizada; hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y retomó sus conocimientos de defensa personal, quizás no fueran suficientes pero tenía que intentarlo.

_._._._._._._._._

Habían tardado varias horas en llegar a la casa de la chica, o mejor dicho, a lo que quedaba del edificio. Ella estaba en la entrada de la casa de rodillas en el suelo con la zapatilla de la pequeña entre sus manos. Ya no lloraba, pero eso no hacía la escena menos angustiante.

En todo el trayecto Gojyo no había podido librarse de esa sensación de desasosiego, y el ver lo que quedaba de casa y a la muchacha en ese estado no ayudó mucho.

Repasaron con ella lo ocurrido y ella les explicó lo que sabía hacia donde había visto partir al moreno en la tarde, la última vez que le vio. Se despidieron de la chica prometiendo traer de vuelta a los dos desaparecidos y siguieron el mismo rastro que había guiado al moreno.

Para este entonces los tres estaban convencidos de que Hakkai estaría en serios problemas si se encontraba con aquella bestia. Todo el camino lo hicieron en completo silencio, ya no había tiempo de bromear o entretenerse. Habían llegado al claro cerca del arrollo y contemplaron la devastación de la noche anterior.

-Debió ser algo muy grande para crear tales destrozos. –comento Gokû para romper el silencio que se había instaurado desde hacía ya unas horas- Tanto en la casa como en el bosque… creéis que Hakkai estará bien?

Ninguno contestó no sabiendo bien que decir. El chico era fuerte y mañoso pero viendo lo que podía hacer aquello no parecía posible que Hakkai fuera a conseguirlo sin ninguna herida de recuerdo.

_._._._._._._._._

Llevaban un buen rato combinando sus ataques. Sin embargo los golpes de Hakkai no parecían ser del todo efectivos y el dragón blanco estaba herido y agotado. Empezaron a temer que no saldrían de esa tan fácilmente.

_-Márchate de aquí, coge a la niña y corre. Yo le entretendré._-sentenció lanzándose al ataque esquivando los mordiscos del otro como podía.

-Ni hablar! No voy a dejarte sólo, creía que lo había dejado claro –se lanzó al ataque pero recibió un golpe que lo hizo volar lejos.- _Así no lo lograremos… habrá que arriesgar el todo por el todo… _-pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la oreja izquierda y empezaba a quitarse los limitadores de poder.- ¡ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ!

Miró a su espalda para ver como el chico que había visto antes desaparecía dejando paso a otro ser con una mirada fría y calculadora. Observó la transformación con detenimiento lejos de asustarle, le alegró que el también tuviera una forma oculta, un poco porque eso les daba una ventaja y un poco porque así no se sentía tan bicho raro. Tuvo que quitarse de en medio con rapidez ya que el otro no dudó en lanzarse al ataque.

_._._._._._._._._

No recordaban cuanto habían recorrido pero a cada paso que daban sus pies se resentían más y más, si no se tratara de él, si no fuera una situación tan peligrosa hace rato que hubieran parado de buscar, habrían vuelto sobre sus pasos y al día siguiente habrían vuelto más preparados. Pero no era ese el caso; y para terminar de arreglarlo hacía un rato que habían empezado a escuchar unos tremendos rugidos y estruendos de árboles y rocas cayendo, fuertes pasos de algún animal grande, por eso debían darse prisa.

_._._._._._._._._

Se movía a una velocidad insólita, casi le costaba seguir su estela. Pudo ver vagamente algunos movimientos garras desgarrando tejidos y aunque no podía asegurarlo estaba casi seguro de que era el moreno quien ganaba. Sin embargo se equivocó en un rápido movimiento, demasiado para un ser de tal tamaño golpeó al demonio con la cola quien al caer al suelo pudo sentir todo el peso de la bestia sobre sí, al ser aplastado por una de las garras.

Por suerte Hakkai había conseguido herir de gravedad al dragón negro cosa que aprovechó el pequeño-gran dragón blanco. En pocos minutos y con algo de esfuerzo por su parte, pues estaba muy mal herido, el dragón negro se desplomó en medio de un gran charco de sangre.

Hakkai consiguió ponerse sus limitadores y se arrodilló agotado. El dragón bueno recuperó su tamaño normal.

-_Buena lucha. –_consiguió decir antes de desplomarse.

_._._._._._._._._

Estaba amaneciendo. Había pasado un día entero desde que el chico había desaparecido; dos desde que había desaparecido la niña. Había pocas esperanzas de encontrarlos. Para colmo, habían escuchado lo que parecía ser una monumental pelea a lo lejos y eso los alertó de que la cosa iba de mal en peor; y escuchar cómo se hacía el silencio más absoluto en cuestión de segundos no les ayudó a relajarse. Temiéndose lo peor habían acelerado el paso para encontrarse una escena un poco más diferente de lo que esperaban, pero no por ello menos reconfortante: Hakkai de rodillas herido hasta las cejas "acariciando" lo que parecía una rata muy grande y una enorme mole bañada en sangre.

Gojyo fue el primero en acercarse al moreno, se colocó delante de él y lo agarró de los hombros. Al levantar la mirada sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas. El pelirrojo no entendía a que se debía, pero no pudo preguntarlo pues Hakkai habló primero:

-Se muere… Gojyo.

Los tres recién llegados miraban la escena sin saber que decir o que hacer. No podía dejar que muriera. Salvó a la niña, le salvó a él. En su mente se repetía a sí mismo, no puedo permitir que esto ocurra, no puedo dejarle morir… una y otra vez. Acarició al dragoncito que cada vez respiraba con más dificultad y sin saber cómo sus manos comenzaron a brillar. El resplandor inundó la zona. Cuando la luz se disipó pudieron ver al animal poniéndose en pie y emitiendo sus sonidos, lo que hizo que la pequeña saliera de su escondite al ver que todo iba bien.

-De nada… -dijo sonriendo al dragoncito; levantó la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo y le sonrió de manera genuina antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Está bien? –preguntó Gokû.

-No parece tener heridas graves.- sentenció Gojyo- Habrá sido al curar a ese pequeñín –dijo señalando al dragón, que se subió a su hombro mirando al chico inconsciente con lo que parecía preocupación.

-Salgamos de aquí y llevemos a la niña con su hermana. –sentenció el monje.

-Kyuuu…

-Creo que quiere decir algo –dijo Gojyo viendo como el animalillo saltaba de su hombro al suelo de nuevo, se alejaba un poco del grupo y comenzaba a brillar para convertirse en un coche.

-Vaya! –dijo Gokû- Es increíble!

-Así que puede hacer esto? Impresionante! –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Kyuuuu.

-De acuerdo… creo que espera que subamos… -dijo acercándose al coche- no tenemos que ir andando.

Algo que agradecieron profundamente todos ellos, aunque sobre todo el monje.

Dejaron a la pequeña en casa con su hermana, donde Gokû prometió, en nombre de Sanzô, que harían lo posible por ayudarla a reconstruir la casa, motivo por el cual recibió una buena somanta de palos con el harisen.

_._._._._._._._._

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel incidente y Hakkai, quien se había recuperado increíblemente rápido dadas las circunstancias, había tenido que contar la historia varias veces ya que ninguno podía creerse lo que había sucedido. En especial Gojyo que por más que veía al pequeño dragoncito blanco no se creía lo que Hakkai le contaba. Estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomándose un café mientras el dragoncito comía algo de futa fresca.

-Gojyo yo no tengo porque convencerte de nada. Deberías saber que no gano nada engañándote.

-Pero es que es tan pequeño. ¿Y eso de que sólo tú seas capaz de hablar con él?

-_Explícale, por nonagésima vez, que hay gente que es capaz de recibir los pensamientos de otros seres, pero que un cabeza hueca como él, jamás podría. –_dijo ya exasperado, lo que hizo que el moreno se riera y el pelirrojo se mosqueara.

-¿Y por qué no se transforma ahora para que yo lo vea? –demandó el medio demonio, el otro suspiró cansado ya.

-_Eso no puedo hacerlo, ya no._ –vio que Hakkai le miraba intrigado-_ la pelea con el dragón negro me debilitó y perdí algunas habilidades. Pero estoy feliz de que estés bien._

-Ya no podrá transformarse en dragón grande nunca a causa de las heridas de la pelea. –dijo con un deje de tristeza- Lo siento mucho, Hakuryu.

-_No lo sientas yo soy feliz así._ –Hakkai sonrió y el dragoncito refregó su cabecita en la mano del chico.

-Vaya es una lástima… OYE! ¿Y por qué le llamas Hakuryu? ¿Cuando lo decidiste?

-Se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros no puedo esta llamándole siempre, pequeñín o dragoncito, y es un dragón blanco, así que Hakuryu le pega y a él no le disgusta. Por cierto como van las obras de reconstrucción de la casa de Mira-chan y Yuka-san.

-Pues se ve que cuando ese monje corrupto se pone es capaz de conseguir que toda un cuidad se una para ayudar a una persona. –en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo y decidió preguntar- por cierto, cuando dices que se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros significa que tú no te vas, no?

-Pues eso me temo, siempre que me aceptes aquí. –dijo mirándole de reojo.

El pelirrojo hizo el amago de darle un coscorrón dándole a entender que era tonto si creía que no era bien recibido. El moreno sonrió y siguió con su café. Así eran ellos: poco expresivos, pero se entendían.

FIN

_Vale dos capis a no ser que cuando lo corrija me de por cambiarlo. El capi 1 queda tal cual; el que es susceptible de sufrir cambios es este capi 2. Tengo que releerlo y luego ver lo que cambio._

_Comentar que el capi 1 lo hice en la guardia del Viernes y lo corregí hoy (guardia del domingo 20 horas seguidas) y también hice el capi 2 xo no lo corregí, eso mañana que tengo guardia de 16 horas y escribiré un fic que se llamara FIN de cómo el grupo llega a su destino y de cómo termina la historia, y es que para el 2010 supuestamente Minekura Kazuya escribirá la ultima entrega que es Saiyuki Reload Blast –ojitos brillantes- wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Pero hasta entonces... Y si me da tiempo corrijo el capi 3 de Generator Gawl –ya kiero hacer muchas cosas, que no?- y empiezo el 4. (esto fue escrito hace como unos seis meses… si es que soy muy perra! Y sí, este capítulo ha sido modificado, nunca sabréis como era un principio, pero me gusta más así.)_

_Vuelvo a pedir perdón por lo raros que están los personajes, sobre todo Gokû, gomen nasai!!!!_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
